moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostateczny cz. 7
Gabriel przyglądał się jak dwójka gwardzistów wynosiła nieprzytomnego smoka z sali sądowej, samemu zastanawiając się nad sensem tego co robi. Jak i co ważniejsze po co ma chronić człowieka który sam próbuje się pogrążyć? Archaniołowi przez ułamek sekundy przeszła myśl że może powienien pomóc w tym Przemkowi? Wkopać go tak głęboko że się już nie wykopie? Gabriel machnął ręką, odganiając te myśli niczym natarczywego komara latającego nad głową. Jakby nie patrzeć, Przemek był przyjacielem Archanioła od czasów Rebelii Mrocznego Anioła. Nagle w głowie Gabriela zagościł pomysł. - Wnoszę o przesłuchanie osoby nie będącej oficjalnym świadkiem.- powiedział Gabriel- Chodzi mi o pana, panie Raguel. Prokurator nie krył zdziwienia propozycją Gabriela. Gdyby odmówił to Gabriel nadal by nalegał, aż prośba zostałaby odrzucona przez Michała. Ale nie miał zamiaru tego robić, niech ten proces będzie miał chociaż pozory sprawiedliwości. - Zgoda, jestem gotowy na przesłuchanie.- powiedział Raguel, wstajac ze swojego miejsca. - Sąd również się zgadza.- dodał Michał. - W takim razie proszę pana żeby zajął miejsce dla świadka.- powiedział Gabriel uśmiechając się ukradkiem. - Podziękuję.- odpowiedział Raguel, zastanawiając sie czy Gabriel wie o pieczęci założonej na miejscu dla świadka. - A to dlaczego? Czyżby to była jakaś ujma? A może z miejscem jest coś nie tak? - Niech- Archanioł w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język by nie nazwać obrońcy "Gabrysiem"- pan nie wygaduje bzdur. Jeśli to robi taką wielką różnicę to tam stanę. Raguel niechętnie odsunął się od biurka i stanął w miejscu dla świadka, ukrywając swoje zdenerwowanie za maską obojętności. - No dobrze na poczatek proste pytanie.- zaczął Gabriel.- Czy pamięta pan czasy Rebelii Mrocznego Anioła? - Czy wyglądam jakbym miał Alzheimera? Oczywiście że pamiętam. - Proszę nam opowiedzieć. Raguel syknął głośniej niż chciał. Wiedział że ten temat zostanie poruszony w czasie rozprawy. - Rozpoczęła go Anielica, Amelia.- na dźwięk tego imienia Przemek niemal niezauważalnie drgnął.- Zachciało jej się romansować z ludźmi, a Bóg dał jej wielką łaskę, że zamiast wydalić nia z Nieba, wysłał ją w zapomniene miejsce we Wszechświecie, by go pilnowała. - Z nikim nie romansowała, ty kłamliwy mały...- Przemek zamiast dokończyć obelgę postanowil dokończyć myśl.- Byliśmy jedynie przyjaciółmi! Nie zaliczam wszystkich lasek jakie widze no! - Spokój, nie to jest przedmiotem rozprawy!- zakrzyknął Michał. - Prosze kontynuować.- powiedział Gabriel. - Pewnego dnia zaginęła, Bóg jeden wiedział i nadal wie gdzie.- kontynuował Raguel.- Znaleźliśmy ją w okolicach dzisiejszego Salem, Anioły gwardziści mieli ją przyprowadzić by wytłumaczyła się z tego gdzie była i dlaczego jest na Ziemi. Nie zdążyli nawet tego zrobić, Amelia w przeciągu sekundy pozbawiła Anioły życia. To co zrobiła z ich ciałami...nie można tego nazwać inaczej niż splugawieniem. Ich ciała zrobiły się takie chude i szare z całego ich ciała wychodziły obrzydliwe wydzieliny. A ten mrok wychodzący z ich oczu...- Raguel z trudem powstrzymywął emocje.- Sama też się zaczeła przeistaczać. Wyrosły jej potworne, fioletowe skrzydła, jej skóra stała sie czarna a oczy żołte. Wysłano więcej Aniołów a ona zrobiła z nimi to co z poprzednimi. Splugawieni ludzie, potem Anioły i kto wie co jeszcze.... - Nie można jej się było przeciwstawić? - Mieliśmy to już zrobić, wysłać siły pod dowództwem Michała. Jednakże ona była pierwsza...Pierwsze Niebo padło bardzo szybko, o Drugie walczyliśmy jak za czasów buntu Lucyfera. Jednak każdy zabity przez nich Anioł zasilał ich szeregi a każdy zabity przez nas- to po prostu trup. Nie mogliśmy się niestety przebić do niej samej więc pan panie obrońco wpadł na pomysł żeby poprosić oskarżonego o pomoc. - Zupełnie niepotrzebnie.- powiedział cicho Michał. Przemek uśmiechnął się- Archanioł pewnie wyobrażał sobie wtedy że pozbawi Mrocznego Anioła w uczciwej walce i ponownie zostanie bohaterem. - Czyniąc długą historię krótką, oskarżony ocalił wiele istnień przez Mrocznym Aniołem.- podsumował Gabriel.- Zabił Amelię, bez której zabici się nie przemieniali a stwory uciekły we wszystkie strony. Anioły oraz diabły siedzące na trybunach wstały i zaczęły głośno bić brawa. Większość z nich dobrze pamiętała te pełne strachu czasy Rebelii. - Tylko dlatego że stwory go nie atakowały, pewnie wyczuły swojego.- powiedział Raguel, który nie mógł sobie odpuścić uwagi. - Gdy była normalna byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Wierze że jeszcze nie ogłuchłeś.- powiedział Przemek. - Wniosek z tego jest dosyć prosty.- powiedział Gabriel, uśmiechając się triumfalnie.- Gdyby nie oskarżony, większości z nas nie byłoby dzisiaj obecnych. Jest to bez wątpienia okoliczność łagodząca. - Sąd...- Michał długo nie wiedział jak dobrać słowa, ściskając pod biurkiem pieści ze złości.- przyjmuje okoliczność łagodzącą. Gabriel pogratulował sobie w duchu, mając przeczucie że ta rozprawa może się jeszcze skończyć korzystnie. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu zobaczył uśmiech również na twarzy chłopaka. Przemek mimo tego że próbował się pogrążyć, nie mógł trzymać w sobie zadowolenia z samego siebie. Ktoś w Niebie jednak o nim pamiętał, jego czyny nie zostały zapomniane. - Jeśli to już wszystko, powrócę na swoje miejsce.- powiedział Raguel, wzdychając i zbliżając się do miejsca dla prokuratora. - A ja wzywam na świadka Mie Blackwood.- powiedział Michał. Po chwili przez drzwi sali weszła czarodziejka, radośnie podskakując z jednej nogi na drugą. - Nie martw się Przemek, wyciągniemy cię z tego bagna.- powiedziała Mia po tym, jak zajęła miejsce dla świadka. - Świadek jest nieobiektywny już na wstępie, wyprowadzić.- powiedział Raguel, nadal poirytowany swoim "występem". - Ej no chwila!- zakrzyknęła Mia. - Bez przesady.- powiedział Michał.- Ma pani na imię Mia Blackwood, prawda? - Nom. Pytajcie mnie a ja będę wam odpowiadać. - No dobrze panno Blackwood. Czy wie panna że jednym z przydomków oskarżonego jest "Łowca Czarownic"? Przemek zaklnąl pod nosem. Teraz dopiero zaczną sie prawdziwe oszczerstwa. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostateczny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures